


Seventeenth Year

by SweetTears_XIII



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTears_XIII/pseuds/SweetTears_XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sixteen years, life continued its course.<br/>For sixteen years, secrets has been held.<br/>For sixteen years, love and scars remained.<br/>The seventeenth years, everything shall change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for looking into this! This is the first ever collaboration I have ever done and I hope you all enjoy our story! I personally did the odds number chapters, BlazeStarkRogers wrote the even.

"Thor! Get up, now!" Steve yelled as he slammed his son’s door in, annoyed due the teenager ignoring all his attempts to wake him up earlier.

"No..." and covering his head with a pillow was the only response he got from his son however.

That was it. Steve wasn't going to be the patient anymore.Walking out for a moment, the blonde came back with a bucket of freezing water- ice added just to help get his point across. Without any type of warning he dumped the entire bucket onto him, causing teenager to jump up in the bed and gasp for air.

"What the hell?!" Thor shouted, glaring at his father while shaking violently.

Steve just smiled as if innocent. "Breakfast is done and we're leaving in 30 minutes so hurry up and get ready." At that, he walked out with Thor glaring and cursing under his breath.

After about 20 minutes, Steve turned around to see his son halfway done with his food. Sighing, the blonde walked to his room to get some papers he nearly forgot while drinking his coffee. Not exchanging many words, the two headed out to the car. This was their morning routine: simple, quite, normal. Well, as normal as it could be when you're basically immortal with powers.

But this year things will be different... Thor reached that time in life where everyone wants that one thing that you can find only once in a lifetime.

Love… True love…

However it is also the one thing that can kill an immortal, especially if they fall in love with a human because they die quicker and easier.

Once in front of Thor’s high school, Steve parked and turned off the car in order to talk to his son better.

"Remember the three rules?" He asked, turning to look at the younger blonde.

"Don't over do it, don't be stupid, don't get too close." Thor sighed, looking at his father. "Why the third one though? It makes no sense."

"It is for your own protection Thor." Steve knew that this would happen, but he wasn't prepared yet.

"You always tell me that father. I think that you should just tell me."

"Thor..."

"I understand you want to protect me like any parent would-"

"Thor."

"-but you need to let me make my own mistakes. Father, how am I suppose to-"

"Thor."

"-learn when you won't tell me anything? Does this have to do something with my mother because you constantly staring at couples as if jeal-"

"Thor dammit, shut up!" Steve shouted, slightly shaking in anger and guilt. However it did silence his son. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at Thor he was looking straight forward with his eyebrows knitted and jaw clenched. "I... I know you want answers, but I can't give them yet. Don't you understand? You not ready-"

"Don't." Thor cut him off. He looked sharply at his father before looking over at the school. "Just because you aren't ready doesn't mean I'm not ready. How would you feel if you were left in the dark by the one person you rely on the most?" At that, he left the car.

"Thor! Thor!" Steve shouted, but was simply ignored.

Goaning, Steve wanted to a punch his car but he knew that doing so would break that car. Wouldn't that be a great trying to explain to the insurance company how a hole suddenly appeared in the car through the steering wheel, wrecking the engine. Instead, he drove off to work in hope to bring justice to people while fighting against the corrupt system of the world. Life of a lawyer... He definitely was going to call his sister later.

* * *

Thor sat in the library, attempting to work on his essay for English IV. He usually had no trouble in that class, but Ms. LaLiberty has been pressuring him more saying something which he really couldn’t remember due to not really caring about the subject. Only if he could just "accidently" have lightning come through the window... no one would know or ever suspect him. Groaning, he dropped his pen and rubbed his temples. School work, hiding "true self", going by the three rules, secrets from his father... Thor swore he was going crazy.

After working back on the project, Thor realized he would have to get more books for it. He already had five, but the requirements states "you must have at least 7 different resources". Getting up, he looked over at the section he got the other books at see a set of blue eyes staring at him. When their eyes met, the other suddenly disappeared behind the shelves. Cucklingly lowly to himself, Thor silently walked over to the shelf.

"Don't you think it rude to stare at me then just hide?" Thor more so said then asked, amused.

Upon seeing clearly who it was, a bright grin grew on the blonde’s face. He recognized who it was immediately and couldn’t be any happier in his life to see him. The male’s name was Loki Starks. He was slim, but still had nice curves for a male. His pale skin seemed so flawless, he just knew it would be soft under his touch. His black hair slicked back, shining just right when light hit it. His blue eyes popped out more due to his dark, full lashes. His slim lip slightly pinker on the one side as if he has been biting it. A beautiful, dark mystery that could kill him sweetly. Thor was willing to risk it. He had for two years since the first time he saw his blue eyes from the shadows. Their eyes locked and the longer they stayed locked the more Thor could feel something like a desire, a connection, growing in him. But with him being a grade under him and so busy with the school and his “fangirls” and “fanboys”, all he could do was stare from a distance. But here he was, right here, standing in front of him and locking eyes once again. In all honesty, Thor wanted to touch his cheek to make sure he was real.

"Thor." Thor finally said, chuckling once more when the other arched his eyebrow, confused. "My name is Thor." He clarified.

The younger male laughed a little, making sure for it not to be too loud to draw attention in the library. “I am well aware of who you are. Thor Odinson, captain of the football team, fastest runner in track, strongest in wrestling, loved by nearly all, temper short enough to explode the roof off the school.”

Thor chuckled, his grin only shining more. “Festy aren’t you?"

"Is that a problem?”

"No, not at all. I actually like it. In all honesty, it seems to fit you.”

"Fit me?" Loki asked and crossed his arm, smirking. “Oh my, have I caught the eyes of thee Thor Odinson?”

But Thor just smirked back, moving a strain of Loki's hair behind his ear. "And what if you have?"

Loki went to open his mouth, but simply closed it again as if he didn't know exactly how to respond. His cheeks tinting pink, Loki turned his face but Thor just gently grabbed his chin and turned his face back, resting a hand on the younger's cheek and gently caressing it.

"Adorable." Thor whispered tenderly, stepping closer to the male.

"I am not adorable. I am an awkward teenage in the shadows that no one will ever notice unless they want to fuck me." Loki stated, though also in a whisper and blue eyes never leaving Thor's.

"Am I not talking to you now?" Thor challenged

"So you want to fuck me?"

"Those aren't my plans right now." Thor leaned a little closer to Loki. "Before that I want to get to know you more. Know you more than what I see, figure out your mysteries."

Loki looked away, not moving his head however. "I have secrets that could make you afraid if you dared found out about them."

"I don't care." Thor said without hesitation, putting his other hand on the younger male's other soft cheek. "Even if they could kill me, I want to know."

"Why would you be so willing and stupid to do that after talking to someone for the first time in your life? I'm unsure whether to call you brave or utterly stupid."

Thor chuckled lowly. "I would say both, but to answer your question... Since the first time our eyes met, a desire was in me. Every time after that it simply grew. A connection. Call me stupid or naive or whatever you wish, but maybe... Maybe I have fallen in love at first sight."

Loki's blue eyes looked back to Thor's blue eyes in shock, a red blush spreading across his face. As their eyes stayed locked, Thor felt the desire and connection grow even stronger. His heart was pounding harder and faster than he ever felt before while his stomach was filled with butterflies, but the good kind. He didn't know how to describe these feelings and emotions other than the effect of love. He didn't know what love really was though... He seen it, heard of it, but never experienced it. However this seemed so close to it he was determine to keep it.

"Then..." Loki finally whispered, moving a hand over Thor's heart. "Then I guess am I stupid or naive or whatever you wish to call me."

Thor smiled, full of happiness. He leaned in to kiss the male, however the sudden ring of the bell indicating class was over startled them both.

"Maybe we'll have that kiss another time Romeo." Loki said through his chuckles, picking up his backpack from the ground.

"When shall this next time be however?" The blonde ask, leaning on the shelf across from the other. "After such a confession, I hope you don't expect me to wait so patiently for next time."

"Oh trust me Thor Odinson, I know you aren't patient." Loki said with another chuckle. "But I have class now, so I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Chuckling and nodding, Thor looked at the clock to see how much time was left before the next bell were to ring. Seeing it was about three more minutes, he went to tell Loki something however he was already gone. Shaking his head, Thor went over to his stuff and went to pack up until something written in green in his notebook caught his eye. _Don't dare make me wait too long_ was written with a number underneath it. Thor grinned.

"'Don't get too close' my ass."

* * *

Steve sighed in relief when his last case finally finished. It was a sexual assault case, which made him highly uncomfortable. Looking at the time, he seen it was about the same time Thor would be getting out of school. Thankfully, he got his sister to go get him so that he could go to the store to get Thor something. Buying Thor things for forgiveness wasn't the best parenting tool, but he didn't know what else to do and after that last case, Steve couldn't even bring up the subject without knowing he would burst into tears and maybe break a few things unintentionally.

 _What was that band that Thor likes again…?_ , he thought as he started the car, trying to distract his mind. _Ghost Park? Wait, no, isn’t that two different groups? God I need to keep up with the times…_

On his drive, he started envying couples once more. Them holding hands, kissing, hugging, doing things couples do when in love… it hurt him to think such would never happen with him. Even if he was with someone, he wouldn’t be able to love them for his heart still belonged to someone else who would never accept him again. He fucked up, but the worst part is that he couldn't even remember how he fucked up. How couldn't he remember how he-

Steve slammed his foot on the breaks when a car horn suddenly blared. Looking around, he realized he nearly ran into another car. Taking deep breaths, Steve attempted to calm down his fast beating heart while the other driver was cursing him out before leaving. Once slightly calm (but now annoyed with the constant horn blowing behind him), he drove off to the mall, turning on the radio to keep him in reality and not go back into his world.

"I hate him at times…” Steve slightly growled about Thor as he walked into this store which clearly he did not belong in. He felt like a damn grandpa in a store for teen and young adults.

Sighing, he kept looking through the T-shirts for the bands _Breaking Benjamin, Ghost Town, Black Veil Brides, Panic At The Disco, Fall Out Boys_ , and _Linkin Park_. When he seen the albums on the rack, he recognized these bands from when he went through Thor’s room to clean, also finding out more about his son… some which he wished to have found out another way and other he wished to have never even had an inclination of. Yes teens while be teens, but he would have much prefer his son just tell him he liked males. Also prefered to have never found out his son’s interest in BDSM, putting it mildly…

Shaking his head to get rid of the images and forget about his son's interest, he kept looking through the shirts. It somewhat reminded him when he used to be into bands like _Aerosmith_ and _Guns N’ Roses_ and _Metallica_. He even looked somewhat like Thor when he was younger, however he had more of a rigid look and longer hair.

 _Ah, the good days_ , he mused in his mind.

It pleased him much when he seen the bands he loved while going through the store. At least not all of society today have lost the taste of what good music it. Feeling like he gotten enough for Thor, he looked through to see if he could find some for himself. He smiled when he came across an _Aerosmith_ shirt and a _Guns N’ Roses_ tank top just in-

"Why did you bring me here? You should have took Loki… he loves this store.”

“Come on Tones, you know you used to be just like him when younger.”

“I used to be like a lot of things when I was younger, I never said they were good however.”

“If you don’t stop that and pick something, I will get you in that red mini dress and take pictures of you for the world to see. I mean, who wouldn’t want to see Tony Stark in a fucking-”

“Fine! I'll get some shit! Just shut up and stop being a damn pervert Barton!”

Steve heart dropped as he watched the brunette walk over to some clothes with someone else. That voice and eyes… he almost forgot to breathe. Besides the man’s voice getter slightly deeper and his looks changing with age and whatever life threw at him, he still looked the same… It was…

“Tony.” Steve whispered to himself, not able to take his eyes off of the man.

Steve couldn’t believe he was here! He swore he moved away. Apparently not since he is in the same store as him! But the Stark enterprise and towers were all in New York City, why would he be-

The blonde started to panic and ducked behind the rack of clothes when it looked like Tony looked his way. He needed to get out of here, now! He heard things about Tony losing his memory and things, but the last thing he needed is for it all to be a lie and Tony freak out and have a mental break down seeing Steve again after what, seventeen years? He was about to leave, but then he remembered he was wearing a suit. A guy in a suit in a store like this… yeah, everyone would notice him. Steve does look physically different, but he still couldn’t risk it. He wouldn't...

Looking around, he seen some jeans and accessories not too far away and in the direction of the register which was right next to the fitting rooms. Taking a deep breathe, Steve went to the different racks getting the items while staying hidden by the racks. Once he got them all, he peeked to see Tony and his company backs turned. He moved to the register and handed the girl the items, waiting anxiously.

"Hey, are you okay?” the girl asked.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” he lied looking behind him to see their backs still.

"Alright…” she sighed. After getting all the sensors off and getting all the items bagged, he rung up the total. “That will be 169 doll-”

“Keep the change and don't worry about the receipt.” he said, handing her two hundred dollars. “Is the room open?” he pointed to the fitting room.

"Um, yeah. Thanks...?” she said, blinking and highly confused as Steve basically ran into the fitting room.

Taking a deep breath, Steve started to change into the clothes. Once done, he actually felt a lot calmer. Looking into the mirror, he was shocked to see that he looked like he was in his late 20s. Dark gray jeans that faded at the knees, not too tight nor baggy; long black _Guns N’ Roses_ tank top; dark grey hoodie; fake black framed glasses; black beanie hat. Steve hadn’t seen himself look like this in years and it was nice for a change. He felt more... Alive.

Once he hid his suit in the bags and made sure nothing had a tag on it, Steve walked out as nonchalantly as he could, trying to forget his whole reason why he was there. He was so close to the exit that the smell of food was-

“Hey!” someone yelped, falling on the ground. Steve himself stumbled back a little, almost losing balance.

When he realized that he bumped into someone, he sighed to himself while also mentally slapping himself. Bending over, the blonde offered a hand to the person. “Sorry about that, I wasn’t paying atten-...” he stared at the person on the ground as his sentence just dropped.

"It’s okay. You aren't exactly at blame, I wasn't paying attention either.” the person chuckled, rubbing the back of their head and staring up at Steve.

Steve heart dropped and he forgot to breathe again due to shock, admiration, beauty, and mainly fear. His plan failed horribly. He ran into the one person he didn't want to see again in order to not hurt them again...

His true love...

Anthony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm writing this chapter! Please don't hate me I'm not as good as Cy ;-;

Tony woke up shaking and felt tears running down his face. He cursed silently, wiping them away and crossing his legs. They were coming back again... He didn’t know why, but they begun haunting his dreams again. The one place where he could escape from reality just for a little bit… He sighed gently and let his head stay in his knees for a moment. Seventeen damn years and he still wasn't over it.

Clearing his throat, the brunette got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He groggily let his hand trail across the wall and opened the door to the bathroom. Time to cease the day. If he was lucky, he'd be able to at least make this day a bit better, if not, he would just have to suck it up and live life with the mask he always wore. He looked in the mirror and flinched back. “Gross…” He mumbled. He looked so tired and haunted, it irked him. He was a grown ass man, he should try to get over this! He could already hear his father's mocking voice in his head.

 _How weak, Anthony. You couldn't even control your useless emotions after some thing you caused. Pathetic._  

He shuddered a bit, trying to shake off the memory with a sigh. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He took a shaky breath and let his hands stay on the sink, before he dried his face and went to go find his son. He went to Loki's room and opened the door, groaning a bit when he saw he was still asleep. Oh this was going to be a pain like every morning with this kid. “Loki? You gotta get up.” He said while slightly shaking his son. He frowned when Loki didn’t budge, getting on the bed and shaking him harder. “Loki, come on, you gotta get up.” Loki just groaned, rolling over and making Tony fall from the bed. It was then Tony’s turn to groan in frustration, before a mischievous grin formed on his face.

He walked over to the door of the bed, then ran back to the bed and threw himself on Loki, making the teen jolt awake.

“Dad get off!” Loki yelled through his coughs, pushing his father off of him.

Tony laughed victorious with a smirk, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You wouldn’t get up, so I had to force you awake.” He teased, which caused Loki roll his eyes and lay back on the bed, putting an arm over his eyes.

“Don’t you have Uncle Bruce to mess with?” Tony snorted. "No, he'd kill me if I even tried to do this to him." 

"Ugh get ooooff."

Tony frowned. “What, I can’t bother my son?”

The teenage moved his arm in order to glare his eyes at his father. “No.”

Tony patted Loki’s leg and said “Well then I guess I am doing my job right.” before he walked out of the room. Loki was up, and now he was free for the time being. His phone rang, and he went to it, picking it up. It was a text message from Clint. He hummed quietly, opening the message.

 

_-Have you heard? I’m coming back to town. -Clint_

 

_-You are? Where are you moving? -Tony_

_-With you! -Clint_

_-How do you know I don’t have any space in my house? -Tony_

_-Because you’re you. -Clint_

_-Douche. -Tony_

 

Tony put the phone away and knocked on Bruce’s door. He heard a muffled ‘Come in’ and went inside. Bruce was reading a book, like always. “Clint has decided to grace us with his presence and move back in.” He said, stretching.

 

Bruce looked up. “Really?” Tony nodded. Bruce sighed, standing up.

 

“Well, it looks like we’re going to have to fix this place up.” Tony groaned quietly.

 

“Why? It’s not like he expects anything better from me.” Bruce gave him a deadpan look, and he deflated.

 

“Fine.” Tony groaned, heading to exit his brother’s room.

 

Loki finished drying his hair. He brushed his teeth and left the bathroom, pulling on some clothes. He was obviously punk mixed with emo, but his father just called it black everything. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He grabbed his keys from the rack. “I’m going to school.” He called out as he opened the door. He saw his dad appear from Uncle Bruce’s room. Tony groaned. "More black everything? Why ca't you wear colors, like a normal teenager?" Loki huffed. "The black reflects the black in my soul, I am no normal teenager." Tony gave him a dead pan look, before he shook his head.  "Well, just stay safe, okay?”

 

He gave a small smile to his dad. He knew that he would always be worried, especially since the incident.

 

“I promise."

* * *

 

 

Tony hummed quietly, watching Bruce leave the house. Bruce decided that he would take a job in the house, being the big brother and all. Tony cleaned up the house, looking around. He hadn’t really gone for a job, not after he had to drop out of high school when he had Loki, which to this day he never understood how it was possible for last time he checked, he was still a guy. Biting his lip and looking around, before he jumped when the doorbell rang. He walked over to it, checking the peephole, smiling when he saw it was Clint.

 

He opened the door with a happy smile. “Hey.” He said, hugging him. Clint grinned.

 

“So, how have you been?” Clint asked him, walking in the house.

 

Tony sighed quietly. “I’ve been... Managing.” He replied. Clint turned to him, a frown on his face.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Tony sighed quietly again. “Well... I really haven’t been out much since you left.” Clint sighed.

 

“I know that I’m your best friend, so it’s my job to tell you that you need to relax. He can’t get you. He’s gone.”

 

Tony bit his lip. “But I’ve been having the dream again.”

 

Clint felt his shoulders slump. He was always worried for Tony. Ever since what happened, Tony had a shift in personality. He was more quiet and tended not to leave the house. He sighed again.

 

“Okay, Tones, how about this, maybe we could go out and buy you some more clothes. You wore that same shirt two years ago when I left.” Tony rose an eyebrow. "I like this shirt." Clint rolled his eyes. "It's faded. Do you really think that you are gonna wear that shirt when you go out?" Tony scoffed. “It’s not like I’m ever gonna go anywhere.”

 

Clint smirked.  “Oh, you are.” Tony frowned and rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen. “Fine. When do you want to take me shopping, Clint?” Clint grabbed his hand.

 

“Now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony pulled at the shirt, he had on, feeling uncomfortable. He felt like people were watching him. “Clint.” He said shyly. “I don’t really want to be here anymore.”

 

Clint sighed. “Tones, you’re not alone, okay? You’ve got me to help you.”

 

Tony smiled at his best friend, before he looked around. “Loki wanted a new shirt. Where does he usually shop at?” He asked Clint.

 

Clint grinned. “Hot Topic.” Tony groaned at Clint as he dragged Tony to the store.

 

“This is that emo store.” He hissed in Clint’s ear.

 

Clint grinned. “Yep. Now, try something on too.”

 

Tony groaned quietly. “Why’d you bring me here?”

 

Clint went on a rant about buying him a mini dress, and held a hand up. “Forget I asked. Fine, I’ll try something on.” He said, walking to the racks. He moved some out of the way, went he saw a man in a suit. He furrowed his eyebrows. Why was that man in a suit in this type of store? He stood out like a cold sore. Tony shook his head, chuckling softly. He grabbed a few clothes, and went to the changing rooms. The door opened suddenly, and he yelped , falling down.

 

He heard the man mumble an apology, and looked up shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s okay. I wasn’t really paying attention either.” He said, smiling.

 

The man was gorgeous. He reminded him of... He clenched his eyes tight and shook away the memory.

 

No... It wasn’t _him_...

 

He stood up in front of him. “I’m Tony.” He said, holding a hand out.

 

The man looked like he was going to panic, before clearing his throat. “I- I’m Steve.”

 

Tony looked down, picking up his clothes, seeing the suit. He looked up at the man, winking. “Were you the guy in the suit?”

 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah. I realized how much I stood out and decided to... Change.” Causing to Tony giggle a bit.

 

“Tony I found something-” Clint stopped, seeing Steve.

 

Tony turned to Steve. “I’ll be seeing you.” He said, waving at him. He went to Clint, a smile on his face. Clint nudged him.

 

“I see you’re putting yourself out there.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki smiled to himself the whole time he stopped by his favorite book store. He talked to Thor, and he actually flirted. He sighed happily, before he noticed something across the street. He felt a smile break out onto his face again. It was Thor! And he was with some... Woman? He watched them, before he noticed the sky darken. Lightning struck near by them, and he flinched.

 

What was happening? He saw the woman put a hand on Thor’s mouth, and Thor passed out. He watched, his face etched in shock as he stepped back. What could that woman have done to Thor? And that quickly? It wasn't like she had any powers. Super humans weren't real! The way she acted, the way the whole thing played out, the lightning striking, reminded him of stories his father told him when he was younger. There was no way... And suddenly, it all made sense.

 

Thor the God of lightning.

 

Black Widow the God of Death.

  
Loki took a step back. It couldn’t be? Gods don’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well that's it! It's waaay shorter then Cy's part, I know, but I tried ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know if you enjoyed the chapter!   
> More feedback the happier we will be~!
> 
> ~Hope you enjoyed my little tears~


End file.
